Don't give up
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: L'anniversaire de Ben est pour bientôt, ses fils aînés ont déjà trouvé le cadeau parfait! Seul le plus jeune ne sait pas quoi offrir...Une nuit étoilée peut-elle aidée à trouver l'inspiration? Ou comment revenir à la maison après 2 ans d'absence?
1. Souvenir

Don't give up

Source: Bonanza

Genre: UA + Songfic + Family + Romance + Yaoi

Disclaimers: _Les personnages de la série-mère et les paroles de chansons ne sont pas à moi!

_Les phrases en gras sont le fait qu'un personnage chante!

_Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des personnages!

Résumé: L'anniversaire de Ben est pour bientôt, ses fils aînés ont déjà trouvé le cadeau parfait! Seul le plus jeune ne sait pas quoi offrir...Une nuit étoilée peut-elle aidée à trouver l'inspiration? Ou comment revenir à la maison après 2 ans d'absence?

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais que je n'ai pas terminé ''Aponi'', mais que voulez-vous? Lorsque l'inspiration est là, tout va, j'arrive à écrire, mais lorsqu'elle est au abandonnée absents, je suis bloquée! Cependant, je tiens à vous prévenir que je suis très lente dans l'écriture de mes fictions! Vous voici prévenus Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, fans de Bonanza! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!**

 **PS: La chanson présente dans ce chapitre est "You Raise Me Up" de Josh Groban!**

Chapitre 1: Souvenir

Quelque part dans les forêt de Ponderosa, une ombre allongée à même le sol contemple la lune et les étoiles, bras croisés sous la nuque, le regard ailleurs.

Quatorze ans auparavant:

Nous sommes le 8 avril° il est minuit tout le monde dort à Ponderosa. Tout le monde? Non, quelqu'un a résisté au sable de Morphée.

En s'approchant on aperçoit que quelqu'un est assis sur la balancelle à l'intérieur de la grange, une bougie en hauteur, éclairant une chevelure brune et ébouriffée.

En s'approchant on arrive à distinguer le propriétaire de la chevelure qui se révèle être un petit garçon, une grosse couverture de laine recouvrant son petit corps.

Tête basse, les mains tenant un encrier dans l'une et une plume dans l'autre le jeune garçon a les sourcils froncés par la concentration, malgré la lueur de fatigue qui fait scintiller son regard marron.

Un lourd soupir de fatigue lui échappe, mais cela n'empêche pas l'enfant de jeter un œil à l'astre lunaire grâce à la fenêtre du toit.

 _Dans quelques heures, ça serait la pleine lune._ songe-t-il. _De plus ça sera l'anniversaire de papa et je n'ai rien..._

Vous aurez reconnu facilement reconnu le petit, il s'agit ni plus ni moins de Joseph Cartwright surnommé par tous P'tit Joe!

Âgé de 5 ans il est surprenant de le trouver dehors, alors qu'il devrait se trouver bien au chaud dans son lit.

Les paupières de l'enfant se referment doucement sur elles-même, mais Joseph se refuse à retourner à son lit, se pinçant fortement le bras gauche pour tenter de rester éveillé.

 _Je risque de réveiller papa et les autres...Et puis, je suis grand! J'ai 5 ans, je ne suis plus un bébé!_

Malgré ses belles pensées l'enfant sent son cœur battre comme un oiseau en cage dans sa petite poitrine lorsque un son quelconque retentit dans la nuit le faisant sursauter.

Se saisissant de sa plume, le petit Cartwright trempe la mèche de la plume dans son encrier, retire le trop plein d'encre et se met à écrire grâce à la planche en bois qu'il a posé en équilibre sur ses genoux.

 _J'espère qu'Adam sera d'accord pour m'accompagner à la guitare! Déjà qu'il a refusé que je lui emprunte son instrument...Comme si j'allais m'amuser à la détruire sa précieuse guitare!_

Le lendemain matin à la salle à manger Ben et ses deux fils aînés patientent. Le petit dernier ne devrait plus tarder à se lever, mais un coup d'œil à l'horloge les informe qu'il est déjà 7h41...autant dire que Joe est en retard!

-Je vais aller réveiller notre marmotte. se lève Adam ayant deviné la pensée de son père.

-Va-y, Adam. approuve Ben.

-J'espère que Joe a une bonne raison pour être en retard! acquiesce Hoss. Je meurs de faim, moi!

Du haut de ses 19 ans Adam peut se révéler dur envers ses frères, mais jamais dans le but de les blesser. Après tout n'est-il pas l'aîné? N'est-ce pas lui que leur père a désigné pour s'occuper d'eux lorsque Ben s'absente?

 _À 13 ans Hoss a comprit que jamais je ne les abandonnerai. Qu'ils peuvent venir me voir s'ils ont un problème..._

Arrivé à l'étage Adam se dirige vers la chambre de son tout jeune frère où il frappe doucement afin de manifester sa présence...

Rien.

Pas le moins du monde surprit le premier fils de Ben recommence, mais un tantinet plus fort.

-Joe? Lèves-toi, tu vas être en retard pour l'école! Tu m'entends, Joe?

Toujours rien.

Étonné de ne pas entendre le moindre bruit venant de la chambre, Adam ouvre la porte et entre dans l'antre de Joseph...pour en ressortir l'instant d'après, les yeux luisant d'inquiétude.

-'pa! Hoss!

En entendant leur fils et frère les appeler les prénommés se lèvent de table et courent vers les escaliers qu'Adam descend comme si le Diable serait à ses trousses...

Son pied droit ratant une marche, Adam glisse et termine sa descente le fessier sur les marche ce qui aurait été drôle pour le père et le frère, mais la lueur d'inquiétude qui luit dans le regard ébène de l'aîné étouffe dans l'œuf tout fou-rire.

-'pa! se relève Adam. Joe n'est pas dans sa chambre!

Fronçant des sourcils Ben demande à son fils de se calmer, de tout lui expliquer car s'il est honnête envers lui-même le père de famille est surprit de voir son grand garçon inquiet pour le plus jeune...

 _Me serais-je trompé? Apparemment oui vu l'inquiétude sincère que je peux lire dans les yeux d'Adam._

Après avoir terminé ses explications Adam, Hoss et leur père courent vers l'entrée, attrapant leur chapeau respectif, veste et ceinturon...laissant un Hop Sing surprit, les mains pleines.

À peine sont-ils dehors que Ben ordonne à ses fils de se séparer pour mieux augmenter leur chance de retrouver le petit disparu: Adam à la forêt, Hoss en ville pour prévenir Roy et lui-même va regarder chaque coin du domaine.

Ses fils partis Benjamin commence ses recherches, mais très vite il constate que son fils ne se trouve nul part. De plus en plus inquiet le père de famille se dirige vers la grange lorsqu'un bruit le stoppe dans sa course.

-..tchi!

Tendant l'oreille Benjamin reconnaît le bruit familier d'un reniflement...

-Joe? appelle Benjamin.

Pas de réponse. Du moins pas humain, mais le doux hennissement reconnaissable de Beauty, sa jument, invite Ben à venir vers elle. Se fiant à l'appel de sa monture le maître de Ponderosa s'avance vers le box de cette dernière.

À peine entre-t-il qu'il découvre Beauty à genoux, une petite bosse enroulée dans une grosse couverture dormant contre le flanc de l'animal.

Sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite Ben s'avance vers la forme, pose un genou à terre et tire doucement l'épaisse couette pour soupirer de soulagement l'instant d'après, le cœur beaucoup plus léger et débordant de joie.

Profondément endormi, son petit nez rouge, son pouce en bouche et le front luisant de sueur P'tit Joe dort profondément.

Soulevant délicatement son bébé dans ses bras Ben se relève et d'un regard remercie sa jument qui, en retour, hennit doucement.

Quittant la grange avec son petit fardeau dans les bras Ben marche doucement afin de ne pas réveiller son fils malade.

Car oui Joseph est malade et même très malade! En rentrant à la maison le père de famille ordonne à Hop Sing d'aller chercher le médecin et qu'il peut prendre Beauty pour se rendre en ville. Obéissant le cuisiner quitte la maison en hâte, laissant son maître seul.

Montant les escalier Benjamin entre dans la chambre de son petit garçon où il l'allonge délicatement dans son lit, lui remontant la couverture jusqu'au menton afin qu'il ait bien chaud.

-Papa...murmure le petit malade.

-Je suis là, Joe, je suis là...murmure à son tour Ben en caressant tendrement les cheveux de son petit dernier.

En attendant que le Dr. Martin arrive Benjamin s'occupe comme il peut du petit malade qui, quelques fois, a ouvert les yeux pour tenter de rassurer ses grands frères (revenus à la maison en apprenant la nouvelle) et son père, mais très vite il se rendormait, épuisé.

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit, alors que Joseph est prit d'une violente toux et la respiration sifflante, que le médecin arrive.

Pour la première de sa vie Benjamin explose de colère face au retard du médecin car pendant toute la journée ses fils et lui ont du s'occuper du petit malade.

Bien que surprit par la violence de Ben l'homme de science comprend rapidement la raison. Expliquant au patriarche pourquoi il n'a pas su venir plus tôt le maître de Ponderosa se calme et présente ses excuses, les yeux luisant d'inquiétude pour son jeune fils.

Un rapide diagnostique permet à Paul Martin de diagnostiquer la bronchiolite°°.

Prescrivant les médicaments adéquats l'homme de science promet de revenir le lendemain. Le soir même ni Adam, ni Hoss et Hop Sing n'ont le cœur à fêter l'anniversaire de leur père et maître alors que le petit dernier est cloué au lit...

Retour au présent

 _Repenser à mon enfance est douloureux, j'espère qu'ils ne m'ont pas oublié..._

S'endormant sur ses pensées la silhouette se promet de fouiller sa mémoire pour retrouver l'inspiration qui lui était venue ce fameux soir.

Le lendemain matin l'aube d'avril se lève en même temps que la silhouette pose pieds à terre, épuisée par sa longue chevauchée.

Conduisant sa monture à la grange l'individu semble bien connaître les lieux.

Une fois sa tâche terminée il rentre à la maison où, souriant d'un sourire mi-triste mi-tendre, il constate que personne n'est encore levé.

 _J'espère que j'arriverai à les surprendre..._ pense-t-il, le cœur battant.

Deux minutes plus tard Ben a la surprise d'entendre quelqu'un chanter. Ce qui le réveille complètement.

Voix: **When I am down, oh my soul, so weary...  
(Quand je vais mal, oh mon âme, si lasse)**

Quittant à regret son lit le maître de Ponderosa se lève, enfile sa robe de chambre et ses pantoufles.

Voix: **When troubles come and my heart burdened be.**  
 **(Quand les problèmes viennent et que mon cœur s'alourdit)**

À peine est-il sorti de sa chambre qu'il remarque que son fils aîné est levé.

-Toi aussi tu entends ce chant? demande-t-il.

-Oui, 'pa. acquiesce Adam.

Voix: **Then, I am still and wait here in the silence**  
 **(Alors je suis immobile et j'attends ici en silence)**

Descendant les escaliers Ben et son enfant sortent de la maison, mais ils n'arrivent pas à distinguer la silhouette qui chante car le soleil se trouve derrière le chanteur, les obligeant à porter une main à hauteur du visage pour ne pas être ébloui par l'astre de feu.

Voix: **Until you come and sit awhile with me.**  
 **(Juste que tu viennes et que tu t'assoies un moment avec moi.)**

 _Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de connaître cette voix?_ songe Adam en fronçant des sourcils.

Voix: **You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains**  
 **(Tu m'élèves, alors je peux me tenir sur des montagnes)**

Soudain le patriarche des Cartwright se souvient. Deux ans auparavant l'un de ses fils avait quitté la maison suite à une dispute assez violente avec lui.

Voix: **You raise me up to walk on stormy seas**  
 **(Tu m'élèves pour marcher sur des mers déchaînées)**

Le soir même Benjamin avait eu la désagréable surprise d'apprendre que son fils était bel et bien parti, plus aucun vêtements ne se trouvaient dans sa penderie, de même que toutes les affaires de la monture de l'absent n'étaient plus dans la grange. Père et fils étaient partis à sa recherche, pensant le trouver en ville, mais personne n'avait vu l'adolescent...

Voix: **I am strong when I am on your shoulders**  
 **(Je suis fort quand je suis sur tes épaules)**

Jetant un coup d'œil à son père Adam voit qu'il se souvient de ce jour où son frère est parti et n'est jamais rentré.

Voix: **You raise me up...To more than I can be.**  
 **(Tu m'élèves...Vers plus que je puisse être)**

Sentant son cœur se serrer une soudaine pression à son épaule droite le fait sursauter.

Le chanteur mystère joue de son instrument, mais ne chante pas pendant quelques secondes. Qui s'écoulent assez vite.

Voix: **You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains**  
 **(Tu m'élèves, alors je peux me tenir sur des montagnes)**

Se retournant, il voit son frère qui se frotte les yeux, encore endormi.

Voix: **You raise me up to walk on stormy seas**  
 **(Tu m'élèves pour marcher sur des mers déchaînées)**

Un fin sourire ironique étire les lèvres de l'aîné.

Voix: **I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
(Je suis fort quand je suis sur tes épaules)**

-Tiens? chuchote Adam à voix basse. Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses te lever avant trois bonnes heures.

Voix: **You raise me up...to more than I can be.  
(Tu m'élèves...vers plus que je puisse être)**

-C'est ça, moques-toi...marmonne son frère en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

 **Voix: You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
(Tu m'élèves, alors je peux me tenir sur des montagnes)**

-Taisez-vous les garçons...ordonne Ben d'une voix faible presque un murmure.

 **Voix: You raise me up to walk on stormy seas  
(Tu m'élèves pour marcher sur des mers déchaînées)**

Obéissant, les deux frères gardent le silence, écoutant religieusement le chant qui, sans se consulter des yeux, les fait frissonner depuis le début.

 **Voix: There is no life...no life without its hunger**

 **(Il n'y a pas de vie..pas de vie sans sa faim)**

La voix du chanteur mystère est envoûtante, mais semble familière aux oreilles d'Adam, ayant l'oreille musicale depuis ses 18 ans.

 **Voix: Each restless heart beats so imperfectly**

 **(chaque cœur fatigué bat si imparfaitement)**

Père et fils sont incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente, envoutés qu'ils sont par la mélodie et la chanson.

 **Voix: But when you come and I am filled with wonder**

 **(Mais lorsque tu viens, je suis rempli d'émerveillement)**

Brusquement la silhouette s'avance, faisant sortir Ben et ses fils de leur torpeur!

 **Voix: Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity**

 **(Quelquefois, je pense apercevoir l'éternité)**

Le chanteur chante deux nouvelle fois le refrain puis s'arrête. Lorsque la dernière note s'évanouit, que le soleil n'aveugle plus Benjamin et ses fils ces derniers ont la surprise de voir devant eux...

-Par tous les Saints du Paradis...murmure Ben en état de choc.

Au comble de la surprise Adam en reste sans voix, mais pas son frère qui s'élance vers la silhouette et la serre à bras le corps, la levant de quelques centimètres du sol, en criant et pleurant de joie en même temps:

-Oh, bon Dieu! Joe! C'est bien toi? Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas!

-Non, Hoss, tu ne rêves pas. sourit Joe.

L'affirmation de leur jeune frère et fils réveillent Adam et Ben qui courent vers les deux frères enlacés.

Se décalant Hoss voit son père serrer contre lui Joseph (après que ce dernier ait placé sa guitare dans son dos), des larmes roulant sur ses joues, alors qu'Adam ébouriffe tendrement les cheveux de son jeune frère, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Surprit de sentir de l'eau mouiller son cou, Joe lève une main et la pose sur la joue de son père qu'il sent mouiller:

-'pa? Tu...tu pleures? Pourquoi? Mon cadeau ne te plaît pas?

Étonné, Ben recule d'un pas, ses mains sur les épaules de son enfant, mais en voyant l'état des yeux de Joseph la lumière se fait dans son esprit.

-Joseph...tes..murmure-t-il d'une voix mêlant l'incrédulité et la peur. Qu'as-tu aux yeux?

Perdant leur sourire Adam et Hoss tournent la tête vers leur frère nouvellement retrouvé pour constater qu'il ne cligne pas des yeux...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour! Merci d'être venu lire mon premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a fait plaisir comme il m'a fait plaisir de l'écrire! Vous l'aurez remarqué assez tôt, mais je ne suis pas douée pour cacher l'identité d'un personnage! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée/journée!**

°Comme la série-mère ne nous a jamais apprit l'année de naissance de Benjamin et ses fils, j'ai pris la liberté de choisir une date au hasard pour l'anniversaire de ce cher Ben!

°°Je ne sais si cette maladie s'attaque aux jeunes enfants et si elle était connue à cette époque, mais on va dire qu oui car je n'ai pas la patience de faire des recherches pour un résultat incertain...


	2. Un défi, grand frère?

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Merci d'avoir commenté le 1er chapitre et d'avoir patientez! Voici le deuxième chapitre qui ne sera pas très long, je vous l'accorde! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2: Un défi, grand frère?  


Rentrant à l'intérieur de la maison Ben et ses fils remontent à l'étage pour s'habiller, laissant Joseph au salon, sa guitare sur ses genoux, grattant un peu les cordes, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres.

 _Ils ne m'ont pas oublié..._ pense-t-il, le cœur battant d'allégresse. _Et ils ne m'ont pas chassé alors qu'ils en avaient le droit puisque j'ai fais en sorte qu'ils ne me retrouvent pas...  
_

-L...it..tle Joe? murmure, incrédule, une voix que le guitariste reconnaît.

Relevant inutilement la tête Joe sourit.

-Bonjour Hop Sing.

Entendant le bruit reconnaissable de tasses s'entrechoquant Joseph imagine le cuisinier chinois courir, déposé le plateau où tasses, cafetière, assiettes et couverts sont déposés pour ensuite se diriger vers lui.

C'est chose confirmée en sentant des mains lui saisir une des siennes avec empressement.

-Monsieul Cartwlight sait-il que vous êtes levenu? demande l'employer de la famille.

-Oui, Hop Sing. acquiesce Joseph. Grâce à ceci.

Pour confirmer ses paroles il tapote sa guitare de sa main de libre.

-Vous aussi jouel musique? demande le cuisinier.

-Je souhaite me mesurer face à Adam pour vous voir si j'ai mes chances ou pas.

-Est-ce un défi, petit frère?

Tournant la tête vers la voix du premier né Hop Sing le salue puis retourne à sa cuisine s'occuper du petit-déjeuner sans avoir remarquer la fixation des pupilles de son plus jeune maître.

-Est-ce de la peur que j'entends dans ta voix, Adam? sourit, ironique, Joseph.

-Tu sembles oublier que j'aime les défis musicaux! est la réponse de l'aîné.

Se levant du fauteuil le benjamin dépose sa guitare dans le creux du fauteuil, la caressant tendrement du bout des doigts.

-Jouer m'a permit de repenser à ces soirs de mauvais temps où tu composais de nouvelles chansons. Te souviens-tu de la chanson que tu avais écrite pour 'pa?

Adam acquiesce, mais se souvenant que son frère ne le voit pas, il répare son erreur en ces mots:

-Oui, je m'en rappelle. Désolé...

-Désolé? répète son jeune frère, surprit. Mais de quoi Adam? Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans.

-Ce que Adam voulait te dire, Joe, concerne tes yeux. se fait entendre la voix tremblante de Hoss.

Levant la tête vers la voix de son deuxième frère Joseph hausse des sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre.

-Mes yeux? Oh, ça! (son étonnement fait place à de l'indulgence). Rien d'important.

-Au contraire, Joseph, c'est même très important.

Tournant la tête vers la gauche, Joseph recule de plusieurs pas, sa main gauche sur la crosse de son arme.

Surpris par le geste de recul et de défense de leur fils et frère Ben, Adam et Hoss s'échangent un coup d'œil inquiet.

 _Que Joe n'ait pas entendu 'pa descendre, d'accord, mais qu'il recule aussi vite et sur le point de dégainer..._ songent les deux frères. _C'est pas normal._

-Joseph? l'appelle Benjamin d'une voix douce. Range ton arme, mon garçon. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fais peur.

Reconnaissant la voix paternelle Joseph laisse retomber son bras, tête tournée vers la droite.

-Pardon, 'pa. s'excuse-t-il. Je...je ne t'avais pas entendu descendre.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser, fils.

Tournant la tête vers la voix de son père Joseph soupire, secouant doucement de la tête en signe de négation, toute sa bonne humeur envolée.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de nous en parler si tu ne te sens pas prêt, p'tit frère. lui fait savoir Hoss en faisant référence à son handicap.

Marchant vers son frère Adam lève la main vers lui, l'invitant à la prendre.

-Attrape ma main, Joe, je vais te guider.

Levant une des siennes en retour, Joe avance pas à pas jusqu'à que ses doigts rencontrent la paume de son aîné. Avec douceur Adam referme sa main, s'avance vers son petit frère et calant sa démarche sur celle du plus jeune les deux frères marchent vers la salle à manger où Adam installe son frère à sa place.

-Merci...souffle le benjamin, reconnaissant.

Tournant la tête vers son père Joe lève la main et a la surprise de sentir celle de son père serrer tendrement sa main tendue alors qu'une main vient de se poser sur son épaule droite.

-Hoss...'pa...Merci.

-Ton retour est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire, Joseph. sourit Ben. Plus ta chanson!

Tournant la tête vers son frère aux cheveux noirs, les lèvres de Joseph s'étirent en un sourire victorieux:

-Ah! Le premier point est pour moi, Adam!

-Ne cries pas victoire trop vite, petit frère. sourit Adam. Le défi ne fait que commencer...

Pendant la durée du petit-déjeuner Benjamin et ses fils discutent de tout et de rien, oubliant que Joseph est aveugle car si les mains du plus jeune tremblent, Joseph ne demande pas d'aide, voulant se débrouiller seul...forçant l'admiration de ses frères et de son père mêlée à de l'inquiétude.

 _Vivre dans le noir doit être affreux. Quand Joe a-t-il perdu la vue? Il prétend que la perte de ses yeux n'est pas importante, comme s'il se refusait de nous livrer sa mésaventure._ songe Adam, le cœur serré en lisant de la tristesse dans les yeux de Hoss et des regrets dans ceux de leur père.

Après le petit-déjeuner Adam, Ben et Hoss ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise en constatant que Joseph sait sceller son cheval et y grimper sans le moindre problème.

-Je ne suis pas sénile, vous savez? sourit l'adolescent en sentant les regards des membres de sa famille. Je me rappelle très bien comment on scelle un cheval et le chemin à parcourir pour aller à Virginia!

-Je suis curieux de voir ça! s'exclame Hoss avec bonne humeur.

Sans crier gare Joe part au galop en lançant, toute sa bonne humeur retrouvée:

-Le dernier arrivé est une poule mouillée!

Semblant retrouvée leur âme d'enfant Adam et Hoss montent sur leur monture respective et s'élancent au galop sous l'éclat de rire de leur père, heureux comme jamais il ne s'est senti depuis 2 ans...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour! Merci d'avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre car j'ai beau aimé, adoré, et être plus que fan de la série-mère et ce malgré 4 fictions à mon actif, je reste débutante dans l'écris d'une fiction sur la série car j'ai toujours la trouille de ne pas être à la hauteur...En espérant que ça vous a plu!**


	3. Retrouvailles acides

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Il semblerait que mon imagination déborde car ça ne fait que deux jours que j'écris cette histoire et j'en suis déjà à mon troisième chapitre! J'en reviens toujours pas...Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 3: "Retrouvailles" acides  


À Virginia City les habitants ont la surprise de voir arriver au galop les frères Cartwright devancés par un jeune garçon étranger. Adolescent dont le cheval blanc et aux yeux bleus esquive sans le moindre problème les buggys et passants pour s'arrêter devant l'hôtel plus exactement à l'abreuvoir prévu à cet effet.

-Yihaaaaa! s'exclame, ravi, le jeune garçon en tournant la tête vers l'arrière où se trouvent Adam et Hoss, chapeau en main. J'ai gagné!

Arrêtant leur cheval épuisé Adam et Hoss en descendent tout en flattant l'encolure du bel animal, alors que Joseph a déjà pieds à terre.

-Ton cheval court sacrément vite, Joe! Comment s'appelle-t-il?

-Elle. corrige Joseph en caressant tendrement le museau de sa monture. Je l'ai baptisée Snow après que le propriétaire me l'ait vendue pour presque rien.

-Elle est magnifique. murmure Hoss, touché par la beauté de l'animal. Tu lui as trouvé le nom idéal avec sa robe blanche...

-Blanche? sourit Little Joe avec chaleur. Je n'avais pas demandé la couleur de sa robe, mais je suis ravi de lui avoir trouvé un nom qui lui aille.

Semblant comprendre qu'on parle d'elle Snow hennit, frottant sa tête contre l'épaule de son cavalier, faisant rire ce dernier:

-Mais oui, ma belle, on parle de toi! Et c'est toi la plus belle de tous les États-Unis!

Arrivant bon dernier Ben sourit en voyant son petit dernier rire aux éclats tout en caressant l'encolure de sa monture.

-Hé ben, il semblerait que j'ai raté quelque chose de drôle, les garçons!

-Oh, pas grand chose, 'pa. lui rend son sourire Adam. Joe vient de nous apprendre que sa jument répond au nom de Snow.

Discutant avec Hoss Joe enroule les rennes sur la barre en bois prévue à cet effet sans le moindre problème.

-Cette course m'a donné soif! Je crois que tu es le dernier arrivé, 'pa, non?

-Très bien, Joe! accepte Ben en posant une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son fils retrouvé. Va pour une bière!

Sans que ses frères ou son père n'ait remarqué quoique ce soit Joe perd sa bonne humeur, la tête tournée vers la gauche, cachant de ce fait son teint livide.

 _Cette démarche...Comment est-ce possible?_

-Et ben, petit Shérif? souffle une voix moqueuse près de son oreille droite. Te voici de retour?

Faisant face à la personne qui lui parle, Joseph réplique, acide:

-Ne cries pas victoire trop vite, Lewis.

Si Ben, Hoss et Adam n'ont pas remarqué la soudaine pâleur de leur fils et frère la remarque, elle, n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

-Tout va bien, Joe?

-Tu sembles avoir une dent contre Samuel Clock.

Reportant toute son attention envers sa famille, Joe est surprit par le nom que Hoss vient d'employer, mais sa voix reste acide.

-Clock? Cet homme ne s'appelle pas Clock, Hoss. Et encore moins Samuel.

Devinant qu'il en a trop dit, voir pas assez, Joseph lève la main à hauteur des lèvres des membres de sa famille.

-Ce soir.

Se mettant en marche pour s'éloigner un peu de sa famille, Joseph devine la lueur d'étonnement dans le regard bleu de Hoss et le froncement de sourcils intrigués d'Adam et de leur père dans son dos.

 _ _J'ai eu tort de m'inquiéter.__ sourit Little Joe, mais très vite un air soucieux se peint sur ses traits. __Malgré ma joie d'être de retour, je devrais tout raconter à 'pa, Adam et Hoss afin qu'ils comprennent le pourquoi je suis parti...__

-Attention! crie une voix derrière lui.

Reconnaissant le dur martellement de sabots contre le sol, qui se dirige dans sa direction, l'adolescent écoute son instinct. Se jetant à plat ventre, il échappe d'un cheveu à la diligence qui fonçait vers lui. Le bruit reconnaissable d'une diligence qui tombe sur le flan et le hennissement de douleur des chevaux l'avertit que le cocher a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. La cacophonie qui s'en suit lui est très douloureux car le bruit est si intense à ses oreilles qu'il se bouche ces dernières, tombant à genoux, tête basse.

Reconnaissant le parfum des membres de sa famille l'adolescent ouvre les yeux pour plonger son regard éteint dans celui bleu de Hoss qu'il reconnait en sentant les mains puissantes de ce dernier sur ses épaules.

Les deux fils aînés de Ben aident leur benjamin à se mettre debout pour ensuite s'éloigner de la source du bruit. A mi-chemin du saloon le bruit est moins fort, permettant à Joseph de retirer ses mains de ses oreilles tout en soupirant de soulagement:

-Merci...

-Cela fait-il longtemps que tu es sensible des oreilles, petit frère? demande Adam après avoir vérifié que son petit frère n'a rien.

-Un mois, mais seulement lorsque les bruits sont trop violents comme celui de maintenant.

Hoss et Adam acquiescent. Reprenant leur marche les trois frères se dirigent vers le Saloon après qu'Adam ait expliqué à ses cadets que leur père les rejoindrait très vite, voulant s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas eu de blessés.

-Ainsi les gens ne verront pas l'état de tes yeux et éviteront de te poser des questions embarrassantes.

Ces mots permettent à Joe de respirer car il est vrai qu'il ne se sent pas de taille à répondre aux questions des habitants de Virginia City.

Ayant calé ses pas à ceux de ses frères Little Joe se questionne sur ce qui a pu provoquer l'accident. _Je ne serais pas étonné_ que _Lewis ait provoqué cet accident pour me faire peur...  
_

Le parfum paternel embaumant l'air informe l'adolescent que son père vient de les rejoindre. Entrant dans l'établissement de Bruno Water, Ben et ses fils s'avancent vers le bar où quelques filles et Cow-boy saluent les Cartwright, mais personne ne semble reconnaître Joseph ce qui arrange le plus jeune...même s'il se doute que ça ne durera pas très longtemps.

-Quatre bières, Bruno. commande Hoss.

S'accoudant au bar, Little Joe laisse le parfum du pub lui chatouiller les narines car s'il a perdu un sens, le jeune Cow-boy a apprit, au fil des semaines, à affûter les autres pour ne plus être dépendant ou une gène pour les autres.

D'une main Joseph se saisit de sa bière et trempe avec délice ses lèvres dans son verre. Son autre main, cachée dans la poche de sa veste, caresse avec douceur un collier de plumes où en passant doucement les doigts un nom se grave dans son esprit.

 _Aranck°..._ sourit-il.

°Prénom venant de la tribu Algonquin signifiant ''Étoile''

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Bon, là, je m'attaque à un sujet un peu sensible car à la base il aurait du se trouver dans ''Aponi'', mais ayant eu peur de remarques négatives, je ne m'y suis jamais lancée avant aujourd'hui! Aujourd'hui j'annonce que le cœur de Little Joe bat pour un homme! Je ne sais juste pas encore comment vont réagir Ben, Adam et Hoss, mais j'espère positivement malgré leur surprise!**

 **Bon, j'admets que je n'y connais rien dans la religion protestante, ni les lois qui étaient reines en ce temps-là, mais je ne peux retenir plus longtemps mon envie d'écrire du yaoi! Vous voici prévenu(e)s! Sur ce, merci d'être venu(e)s!**


	4. Peur profonde

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci d'avoir commenté les trois premiers chapitres, ça me touche beaucoup! Voici le 4ème! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 4: Peur profonde

Perdu dans ses pensées Joseph n'a pas conscience des conversations autour de lui, mais savoir que ses frères et son père sont auprès de lui le rassurent. Cependant un parfum floral et une démarche discrète informent Joe qu'une femme se dirige vers le bar.

Semblant confirmer les sens de Joe une belle Indienne entre dans le bar, sourit à Ben et Hoss tout en posant un doigt à ses lèvres, l'œil brillant de malice tout en se dirigeant d'une démarche silencieuse vers Adam, lui sautant au cou, collant son corps contre le dos de ce dernier.

-Toi deviner! s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix où la bonne humeur est clairement identifiable.

Sursautant, Adam se retourne pour l'instant d'après avoir un sourire resplendissant de tendresse étirer ses lèvres en voyant la jeune femme:

-Aiyana°! s'écrit-il en serrant l'Indienne contre lui. Tu m'as tellement manqué...

Heureux pour son frère, Joseph s'avance vers son aîné, sa bière en main.

-Hé ben, Adam? sourit-il, un brin moqueur. Tu ne me présentes pas à ta belle?

Se retournant la prénommée Aiyana sourit au jeune garçon qui vient de parler à Adam. Se blottissant davantage contre le torse de l'homme qu'elle aime, la jeune Indienne sourit en entendant la réponse d'Adam:

-Joe, je te présente Aiyana, ma fiancée.

De sa main de libre Joseph soulève son chapeau, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-Enchanté, Miss.

-Vous être petit frère d'Adam? sourit la belle Indienne. Little Joe?

-C'est exact. acquiesce Joe. Vous parlez très bien anglais.

-Vil flatteur! rit gentiment la fiancée d'Adam. Moi pas bien parler.

-Joseph a raison, Aiyana. intervient Ben. Ton anglais s'améliore de jours en jours.

Tournant la tête vers Benjamin la jeune Indienne lui sourit gentiment tout en tortillant une mèche de cheveux.

Posant quelques questions à son aîné au regard et à la chevelure d'ébène, Joe apprend comment ce dernier a rencontré Aiyana alors qu'elle était blessée suite à une tentative de meurtre, les soins qu'il lui a apporté, leurs rendez-vous secrets pour qu'Adam lui apprenne l'anglais, leur coup de foudre respectif trois semaines après leur rencontre...

-A quand le mariage? sourit l'adolescent.

-Dans un mois. répond Hoss. D'ailleurs, il te faudra un nouveau costume!

Acquiesçant, Joseph termine sa bière, soulève son chapeau pour saluer sa future belle-sœur.

-Miss Aiyana, j'espère vous revoir très prochainement

-Tu la verras ce soir. sourit Adam, oubliant l'handicap de son frère, toute son attention portée à sa fiancée.

Quittant le saloon Hoss et Little Joe se dirigent vers la boutique de vêtements où en chemin les deux frères discutent de tous et de rien jusqu'au moment où Joseph heurte une marche et serait sûrement tombé si deux bras et une voix familière ne l'aurait secouru à temps.

-Attention, Little Joe!

-Roy! s'exclame, content, Hoss. Vous êtes de retour à Virginia depuis longtemps?

-Il y a deux heures. répond le Shérif en aidant Joseph à se remettre sur ses jambes. Ça va, Joe? Rien de cassé?

-Non, grâce à vous. sourit l'adolescent. Vous êtes parti en voyage?

-Il est vrai que tu avais mystérieusement disparu deux ans plus tôt. fronce des sourcils le Shérif. D'ailleurs, où étais-tu, Little Joe? Tout le monde s'est inquiété à ton sujet, ta famille en premier!

Détournant la tête vers la gauche, surprenant Roy, Joseph baisse son chapeau sur ses yeux tout en faisant travailler ses méninges pour essayer de se sortir de cette impasse, mais fort heureusement son frère intervient rapidement:

-Joe vient seulement de rentrer, Roy, ne le bouscule pas avec toutes tes questions! intervient Hoss en passant son bras autour des épaules de son benjamin. Il nous a promit de répondre à nos questions ce soir-même!

-Oui, c'est ça! approuve l'adolescent en soupirant de soulagement en son for intérieur. Adam vous a-t-il invité pour son mariage?

Loin d'être idiot, Roy Coffee acquiesce, acceptant de changer de sujet, un sourire amical aux lèvres:

-Oui, il m'a invité.

Quelques minutes plus tard les trois Cow-boys se quittent, reprenant leur marche. Joseph et Hoss reprennent leur conversation, mais le plus jeune est effrayé à l'idée que le Shérif ait pu remarquer l'état de ses yeux...

En entrant dans la boutique de Madame Needle ils trouvent cette dernière occupée à ranger quelques cartons à leur place.

-Bonjour Madame Needle. la salue Hoss en retirant son chapeau.

Sursautant la femme se retourne et voyant de qui il s'agit un immense sourire étire ses lèvres. Déposant sa pile de cartons à même le sol elle court vers le colosse pour se jeter dans ses bras.

-Oh, Monsieur Hoss! sourit la vendeuse. Que me faut le plaisir de votre visite? Il n'est pas encore 16h que je sache!

-Vous savez que vos petites douceurs sont un régal, Madame Needle. répond le fils cadet de Benjamin. Je vous amène un nouveau client qui aurait besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe!

Si Joseph semble surprit il retrouve très vite le sourire, mais il n'a pas le temps de formuler un mot que Madame Needle l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne avec elle dans le fond du magasin où elle le fait tenir debout, bras en croix, face à quatre miroirs.

-Comment vous appelez-vous, mon petit? Votre âge? Votre profession?

De plus en plus étonné, l'adolescent n'a pas le temps de répondre que d'autres questions échappent des lèvres de la commerçante qui prend ses mesures.

Deux heures plus tard Joseph et Hoss ressortent de la boutique, content pour le premier et épuisé pour le second, mais ce que Hoss ignore est que l'homme qu'il connaît sous le nom de Clock les a suivit, mais Little Joe le sait.

Revenant auprès de leurs montures les deux frères montent en scelle après que Ben leur ait expliqué qu'il reste en ville alors qu'Adam est parti se promener avec Aiyana.

-On a croisé Roy, il te demande! prévint Hoss à son père.

-Très bien. acquiesce Ben. Allez, ne trainez pas!

-À plus tard, 'pa! sourit Little Joe tout en caressant la crinière de Snow.

Quittant Virginia City les deux frères chevauchent en silence, heureux de se retrouver seuls après deux ans passés loin de l'autre, mais Hoss n'est pas idiot. Si Joseph affiche un grand sourire, sa gestuelle corporelle lui apprend qu'il est angoissé.

-Que se passe-t-il, petit frère? Tu me sembles bien anxieux depuis qu'on a croisé Roy.

Soupirant, Joseph détourne la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Laisse tomber..répond-il après un long silence.

-Pardon? demande son frère, surprit d'une telle réponse.

Sans crier gare Joseph lance Snow au triple galop, sourd aux appels de son aîné, laissant le vent lui fouetter avec force le visage, emportant avec lui quelques gouttes d'eau salées...

 _Roy a-t-il vu mes yeux?_ songe l'adolescent avec désespoir. _A-t-il compris le pourquoi j'avais baissé mon chapeau et détourner le regard? Si c'est le cas, il demandera à 'pa des explications...Que faire?_

Arrêtant sa monture, Joseph met pieds à terre, mais il n'a pas fait un pas qu'il tombe à genoux, masquant son visage de ses mains, étouffant les sanglots qui lui échappent...

 _J'ai beau avoir prétendu devant Adam et Hoss que la perte de mes yeux n'était qu'un détail, je suis mort de peur...'pa a raison, ce qui m'est arrivé n'est pas des plus anodins, mais comment leur raconter mon histoire sans dévoiler le secret de mon cœur?_

Sentant la détresse de son cavalier Snow s'avance vers lui et, tendrement, le bouscule de la tête, hennissant doucement à son oreille, se couchant à ses côtés.

Reconnaissant la chaleur de sa monture à ses côtés, l'adolescent se tourne vers elle et de ses bras entourent le cou de la jument, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

 ** **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci pour votre patience, j'espère que ce chapitre 4 vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me poser les questions qui vous passe par la tête! Sur ce, passe une agréable journée/soirée!****

°Fleur éternelle


	5. Chose promise

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci de votre patience, j'espère que ce 5ème chapitre vous plaira! Sur ce, passez une agréable journée/soirée!**

Chapitre 5: Chose promise

Ce n'est que 2 heures plus tard que Joseph sèche ses larmes, se remettant debout grâce à Snow qui l'aide à rester sur ses jambes tout en hennissant tendrement.

-Merci, ma belle...chuchote-t-il en essayant de sourire. Rentrons, 'pa et les autres doivent être inquiets.

Remontant en selle le plus jeune fils de Benjamin reprend la route pour rentrer chez lui, se fiant à sa mémoire et à son odorat car s'il y a bien une chose que Joseph a appris après la perte de ses yeux est que l'odorat et l'ouïe peuvent se révéler un atout majeur lorsque l'on vit à la campagne, mais être très handicapant dans une ville...

 _Surtout que je ne suis pas capable de reconnaître toutes les odeurs qu'une ville possède._ songe-t-il. _Cependant, je sais lire et écrire en braille, ça m'évite bien des tracas! Heureusement que cet homme m'a apprit cette étrange écriture car sans lui je serai resté prisonnier de mes ténèbres._

Quelques instants plus tard Joseph et Snow sont dans l'écurie familiale où l'adolescent brosse sa monture lorsqu'une odeur, vaguement familière, vient lui chatouiller le nez.

-Qui est là? demande-t-il en stoppant tout gestes, méfiant.

-Êtes qui d'abord? répond, bourrue, une voix d'homme.

Surprit, Joseph se retourne, un nom lui échappe sous l'étonnement:

-Monsieur Lewis?! C'est vous?!

-Gamin?! s'exclame tout aussi étonné le prénommé Lewis.

L'instant d'après Joseph se retrouve coincé dans une étreinte d'ours, son dos un peu mal traité par de puissantes tapes amicales.

-T'as pas changé, Gamin! Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez les Cartwright?

S'écartant des bras qui l'étouffe légèrement, Joseph sourit:

-Il est vrai que j'avais tu mon nom de famille lorsqu'on s'est rencontré. Mon nom est Cartwright.

-Non?! ouvre de grands yeux étonnés l'adulte. J'comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je parle de toi si je devais tomber sur une famille s'appelant Cartwright!

Reprenant son sérieux l'adulte demande à l'adolescent s'il a su arrêter ses fils. Perdant son sourire pour un visage plus sérieux Joseph répond qu'il n'a réussit qu'en attraper que deux, le troisième étant décédé, mais le quatrième se trouve à Virginia City.

-Votre fils Don se fait appeler Samuel Clock, mais il n'a pas changé. Sa voix l'a trahi.

-Tu es sûr qu'il s'agit bien de Don? demande Monsieur Lewis en caressant lentement le contour d'un œil. Ton visage est aussi intact et doux que celui d'un bébé!

-Certain. acquiesce Joseph tout en brossant sa jument. Je n'ai pas oublié le timbre de sa voix lorsqu'il m'a blessé. Pour ce qui est de ma blessure, vous me prendriez pour un fou.

Pendant dix bonnes minutes l'adolescent et l'adulte discutent jusqu'à ce que la voix de Hoss les interrompe:

-Ah, Joe! Tu es là!

Tournant la tête Joseph n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Monsieur Lewis intervient en premier.

-C'est ma faute, m'sieur Cartwright, j'ai retenu votre frangin sans faire gaffe au temps!

Surprit, Hoss tourne la tête vers Monsieur Lewis et Joseph puis inversément.

-Vous vous connaissez? demande-t-il.

-Disons qu'on a fait connaissance avant que m'sieur votre père ne m'engage! sourit l'adulte. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, m'sieur Cartwright, Gamin!

Quittant l'écurie Monsieur Lewis laisse les deux frères seuls, retournant à la petite maison prévue pour les employés. Reprenant son activité Little Joe écoute Hoss lui raconter qu'il l'avait cherché partout, qu'il est retourné en ville avec le chariot pour aller chercher ses nouveaux vêtements après avoir récupéré un troupeau de vaches ayant réussi à s'échapper.

-Je n'aurais pas du partir de la sorte, mais j'étais mort de peur. s'excuse Joseph. Je le suis encore.

Posant ses mains sur les épaules de son jeune frère Hoss prend la parole après lui avoir rétiré la brosse et levé la tête vers lui:

-Ne t'excuse pas, petit frère, j'aurais du comprendre. prend-il la parole.

Ému, Little Joe sent des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Voyant les larmes faire luire le regard noisette de son petit frère Hoss le serre contre lui. À ce contact l'adolescent a l'impression d'être un petit garçon, mais loin de le gêner, il accepte avec force l'étreinte de son aîné, versant de nouvelles larmes, mais de reconnaissance.

Quelques instants plus tard lorsque Joseph termine de brosser sa jument, il range ses affaires à leur place sous le regard admiratif de son aîné qui remarque, affligé, les yeux rougis de son benjamin.

Quittant la grange les deux frères retournent à la maison où Joseph monte à l'étage, épuisé, où il s'endort rapidement.

Au rez-de-chaussée Hoss passe à table, expliquant à Hop Sing que son jeune frère est épuisé, qu'il viendra manger plus tard.

-Little Joe n'a jamais laté dînel! fait remarquer le cuisinier. Little Joe selait-il malade?

-Non, Joe n'est pas souffrant. Il n'a pas du beaucoup dormir, son voyage a du l'épuiser plus que de raison.

Cinq minutes plus tard arrivent Adam, Aiyana et Ben qui s'étonnent de ne pas voir Joseph à la maison, mais Hoss les rassure en leur apprenant qu'il est dans sa chambre car il est exténué.

-Joe? Fatigué? fronce des sourcils le père de famille. Il m'a parut en pleine forme.

-Lorsque nous avons croisé Roy Joseph a tout fait pour qu'il ne voit ses yeux, mais il a peur. prend la parole le colosse. Alors qu'on était sur la route pour rentrer il est parti dans une autre direction où pendant une heure je l'ai cherché, mais j'ai du rentrer à Ponderosa car des vaches avaient réussi à s'échapper.

-Votre frère avoir problème yeux?

Tournant la tête vers sa fiancée Adam lui explique que Little Joe est aveugle, mais qu'ils ignorent depuis combien de temps. Le dîner se déroule dans le calme où père et fils discutent des activités prévues le soir-même lorsqu'ils entendent des pas à l'étage.

Levant la tête Ben, ses fils et sa future bru voient Joseph descendre les escaliers d'une démarche prudente, une main serrant fortement la rambarbe, le visage blème.

-Joseph? l'appelle, inquiet, Benjamin en se levant.

Redressant la tête l'adolescent sourit. Un sourire faux qui ne convint pas son père, ni ses frères.

-Tout va bien, 'pa.

Descendant les dernières marches le jeune garçon tend les mains devant lui, lui permettant de reconnaître les meubles qu'il pourrait cogner dans sa marche.

Arrivé à table l'adolescent tate le haut des chaises, sentant sous ses doigts le tissus des vêtements des membres de sa famille et d'Aiyana.

Lorsque ses doigts tatent le haut d'une chaise vide Little Joe en déduit qu'il a trouvé sa place. Il s'installe à table, mais fronce des sourcils en sentant les regards des membres de sa famille sur sa personne.

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. claque-t-il d'une voix sèche.

-Adam, Hoss et Ben être inquiets pour vous. tente de lui expliquer Aiyana.

-Je vais bien! rétorque l'adolescent. Je suis à peine rentré que déjà vous me surveillez, comme si j'étais un fugitif!

-Joseph, il suffit! tonne, sèvère, Benjamin. Personne dans cette maison ne te prend pour un fugitif, nous sommes inquiets pour toi car tu refuses de nous raconter ce qui t'a poussés à quitté la maison ces dernières années!

Tournant la tête vers son père Little Joe ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referme lorsqu'une voix dans sa tête résonne à ses oreilles:

"-Si tu souhaites que ta chère petite famille ne rencontre aucun problème, Cartwlight, tiens ta langue. Dans le cas contraire...Je le saurais."

La colère qui avait peint le visage de leur frère fait place à de la terreur et à la soumission. Ce changement d'émotion n'a pas échappé à Adam, Hoss, Ben et encore moins Aiyana.

-Joe? l'appelle Adam en lui prenant la main. Que se passe-t-il petit frère?

L'adolescent garde le silence, même lorsque Hop Sing apporte le repas en annonçant qu'il s'agit du repas préféré du plus jeune cela n'apporte aucuns changement sauf un très léger sourire de remerciement, mais c'est tout.

Durant le dîner les discussions sont variées notamment sur le mariage prochain d'Adam et d'Aiyana. Les fiancés demandent des conseils à Benjamin sur les préparatifs du mariage, les gens à inviter, si Grand-père Abel saura répondre présent à l'invitation

-Le mieux ne serait-il pas que tu te maries dans la tribu d'Ayiana? réfléchit Ben.

Puis tournant la tête vers sa future bru le patriarche lui demande son avis.

-Mon père Aigle Noir être heureux de pouvoir rencontrer visages pâles qui avoir prit soin de moi. sourit la jeune femme. Mon oncle Loup Blanc être honoré de fêter cérémonie.

À l'entende du nom de Loup Blanc Joseph relève la tête vers sa future belle-sœur, surprit.

-Vous connaissez Loup Blanc!? s'exclame-t-il au comble de l'étonnement.

Tournant la tête vers son futur beau-frère Ainyana lui sourit:

-Bien sûr, lui être oncle à moi. Vous connaître oncle à moi, Little Joe?

-C'est lui qui a soigné mon visage. répond Joseph avec empressement.

-Soigné? répètent Adam et Benjamin en fronçant tous deux des sourcils.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Joseph acquiesce.

-Je vous avais promit de vous raconter ce qu'il m'était arrivé...Je vais le faire.

Après avoir mangé tout le monde se rend au salon où Joseph serre contre lui sa guitare, cherchant le réconfort qu'il a besoin pour se lancer.

Après quelques minutes de débart intérieur l'adolescent lève la tête.

-Connaissez-vous William, Logan, Bobbi et Don Lewis?

-Des criminels de la pire espèce. acquiesce Adam. Les deux premiers ont été arrêté par un Cow-boy ayant refusé de décliner son identité, le troisième a été tué et le quatrième est toujours en liberté.

-Mac Lewis est leur père que j'ai engagé comme contre-maître. rajoute Ben. S'il a honte du comportement de ses fils, il a tout tenté par le passé pour les raisonner, en vain.

-Pourquoi cette question, Joe? demande, curieux, Hoss après avoir avalé un muffin.

-C'est moi qui est arrêté les deux aînés et tué Bobbi en voulant protéger le Shérif de Los Angeles qui m'avait apporté son aide par le passé.

 ** **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Désolée pour l'attende, mais j'avais longuement hésité entre continuer à écrire ou m'arrêter là! J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis!****


End file.
